


Destroyer of Hollow Things

by SoftButchCassidy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Corrupt Guardian, F/F, Hive Lesbians... wrow, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence, Weird Fluff, temporary suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: I.I As the old self falls away there will be only sufferingI.II None can sustain in the face absolution, yet evolution demands sacrifice.I.III Pain must be accepted as the new constant, or pain will be the all of you.[Ha. I am stronger. We are stronger.]I.IV As the white noise of your screams drowns the whispers, you will feel alone. You are alone.[No. We aren't.]I.V Is this eternity or oblivion?[It isn't either. It is more. We are more.][Books of Sorrow. Ha. Jokes.]





	Destroyer of Hollow Things

**Author's Note:**

> evil lesbians uwu

“I don’t like this, Guardian.”

Tammi-6 tightened her fingers on her gun. “I know, Ghost. I don’t either.” She stared at the bulbous corpse of the vicious Ogre she’d just slain. Slowly, she extended her hand. Her Ghost appeared over her hand. 

Ghost flew forward and scanned the body. Tammi eyed the tunnels, the shadows, fear building in her chassis. 

“What is it?” she asked after several long, silent seconds.

“I… I don’t know,” Ghost said finally. He looked at her. “There’s something wrong with it. It’s… it’s like it has traces of Light in it.”

Tammi’s optics widened. “Light?” she whispered in horror.

“It doesn’t make any sense! I don’t understand how this could have happened!” Ghost backed away from the corpse. “We should get back and let Ikora know. This is bad, whatever it is. I don’t think we can handle this alone.”

“You can’t.”

Tammi whirled around, snapping her scout to attention at the unfamiliar voice. 

A pair of mis-matched eyes, one sickly green and one pale silver, glittered in the dark.

“Who are you?” Tammi barked, keeping her voice steady. “This is business of the Praxic Order!”

“That’s a Guardian,” Ghost whispered.

Tammi narrowed her optics. “Guardian, leave immediately,” she ordered. “It isn’t safe here--”

“I know.” The Guardian angled their head. The eyes moved. The Guardian was standing. They stepped forward, off the ledge they’d been perched upon, and fell to the ground. They landed heavily in a quiet crouch. 

Tammi shifted her finger slowly to the trigger. 

The Guardian chuckled and slowly stepped forward, out of the shadow and into the dim glow of the Hive crystal.

Tammi gasped in horror.

The Titan grinned, revealing teeth too long and jagged. “Something the matter?” she crooned. Her voice was nearly raspy. 

“What… what… what are you?” Tammi whispered.

The Titan cackled. Smoky tears leaked from her Hive eye. She lazily rested the barrel of the chitin-crusted pistol in her hand against her shoulder. “I used to ask myself that same thing, darling,” she said. “There’s no answer for it anymore that matters.”

By the Light, this Titan was mad. Beyond mad. She was corrupted. 

Like Toland.

Like Yor.

“I can’t reach the City,” her Ghost whispered in terror. 

The Titan raked her silver eye over Tammi’s Ghost. “I wouldn’t imagine you could, little Light,” she said, sing-song. She took slow, lazy steps forward. “Oh, it has been so very long since anything has dared cut through the shadows here. I wonder how you learned of our home, sweet home? Did you stumble here? Get lost?” She laughed again. “Or have your clever little scouts seen my children on the surface scouring for something to feast on?”

“Your… your what?” 

The Titan gestured at the corpse of the Ogre with her pistol. “My children,” she repeated. “Ah, a pity, that one… he had such potential…” She let her head roll to face Tammi. “And you killed him. So close to his rebirthing.”

“I--” Tammi looked between her and the body with confusion and disgust. “I don’t understand.”

She let out another deranged laugh and turned to face her fully. “What have you come here for? What did you hope to find? Foolish girl! You come to my nest, slaughter my children, bring the delicious reek of your Light into a place Darker than you could have imagined.”

Tammi needed to leave, to get backup, to warn the City, to capture this Titan and figure out what in the name of the Traveler was wrong with her--

Eyes glittered in the darkness, and growls sent chills down her spine.

The Titan held up her hand toward the shadows. She spoke, but it wasn’t English. The words made Tammi’s head ache. 

She tilted her head. “My children hunger for vengeance,” she said. “Your Light burns so sweetly.”

“You’re mad,” Tammi whispered.

She shrugged. “Think what you want. But of the two of us…?” 

She strode forward and leaned close. She stank of death. “Who do you think is stronger?”

Tammi pulled the trigger. 

The Titan batted her hand and knocked Tammi’s weapon aside. Her grin looked like a snarl, her eyes wide and crazed. Her fingers were claws around Tammi’s wrist. 

Tammi jerked back, but her grip was steel. “What is wrong with you?!” she shrieked. She flung her other hand forward and jolted arc into the Titan’s chest.

The Titan staggered back with a sound terrifyingly inhuman.

Tammi scrambled for her gun as the Hive howled and roared. 

The Titan roared back at them, and they quieted to hisses and clicks. 

The Titan surged forward and grabbed Tammi by the robe. She yanked, and Tammi yelped as she was pulled away from her gun and flush to the Titan’s chest.

The Titan chuckled in her ear. “Have you heard of Toland, the Shattered, Warlock?” she hissed. 

“Let me go!”

The Titan grabbed her by the throat. Tammi didn’t need air, but seized with fear nonetheless. “Have you heard of Dredgen Yor?”

She clawed at her arm, the filthy, chitin-covered armor of her gauntlets.

“They were fools,” the Titan said flatly. “They understood nothing.”

A voice rang out, shrill and grating. The Titan perked up and called in reply, the ancient tongue rattling in Tammi’s head. 

“Ah,” the Titan said with a sigh, “I knew it would only be a matter of time for her to feel your Light! Silly girl.” Her fingers softened, nearly caressing her. Tammi shuddered. “Lucky, lucky, for us.”

Out of the shadows came a Wizard, eight feet tall and clearly powerful. Her claws glittered with magic and she had such a freezing aura of Darkness that Tammi felt weak. Her eyes were covered by a cloth. Tammi realized it was a torn Titan mark. 

The Wizard spoke, and the Titan eased her grip as she responded. Tammi tensed.

The moment that Tammi went to move for her weapon again, the Wizard flung out her hand. A cloying cloud of poison filled the air. Tammi coughed and staggered. 

“Ghost,” she pleaded. 

“I can’t get anyone,” Ghost said, panicked, as terrified as she was. “I’m trying!”

The poison cloud cleared just in time for her to see the Titan towering over her. She gasped and ducked, but that was just what the Titan wanted. Tammi screamed as the Titan kicked her in the knee. There was a metal creak and a blast of agony as the kick ripped into her plating and tore wires. She collapsed to the ground.

The Titan scoffed and kicked her again, this time to push her onto her back. “Pathetic,” she spat, placing her boot on Tammi’s chest, pistol aimed at her face. “Any Lightborn they send, I will kill. My brood and I will feast on your Light.”

Tammi retched on coolant spilling into her throat from the pressure of the Titan’s boot. “But--but you’re a--you’re a Guardian…”

She cackled, and even the Hive seemed to chitter and jeer. “Guardian!” She licked her tongue over her teeth. “Ha! Use my strength to protect the weak? To defend a slumbering god? Is that what I was resurrected for?”

“Yes,” she choked out.

The Titan shook her head. “What is a Ghost,” she said, solemn, “if not a manifestation of one’s soul? In this tongue, an Oversoul?”

Tammi stared in confusion.

“You use your powers to kill.”

“To protect--”

“To kill,” she hissed. “Survival at any cost. If you had the chance, would you not destroy the Hive? The Vex? The Fallen?”

“They-- they threaten us--”

“Good.” The Titan’s Hive eye didn’t blink. “As is the nature of reality.”

“Where… where… your Ghost?”

She barked a laugh. “My Ghost! She asks where she is! Ha! My dearest little Oversoul is kept careful and hidden!”

“She can’t possibly approve of this!”

The Titan grinned. “No? You don’t think so? It was her idea in the first place.”

Tammi went cold. 

“Funny, isn’t it?” the Titan purred, leaning down. “Even a Ghost can see the truth of reality. Even a Ghost can understand that hope isn’t real. What does it matter, Light or Dark, that my strength is from?”

Tammi choked as the Titan knelt down, digging her boot into her throat. 

“You see, darling,” she cooed, “I don’t really care where the power comes from. If it will make me strong? I. Will. Take. It.”

Tammi grasped at her leg, trying to free herself. 

The Titan slammed her fist into the ground beside Tammi’s head. Cold washed over her. Something like void. “That’s how things work,” she hissed. “You are not strong enough. You are weak. And your Light? Your power? Since you will not use it, then we will.”

Tammi was grabbed by the collar of her robes and hauled upright before she could react. The Titan spoke to the observing Wizard.

The Wizard floated closer. Tammi tried to lean away, but was held fast by the Titan. 

Icy claws tapped her helmet. The Wizard’s mandibles split in something that might’ve been a grin. She floated back and said something. 

The Titan pulled Tammi against her chest. “Ah, the touch of pure Light,” she crooned. “Sometimes I think I miss it. I will grant you a lone kindness, and suggest that you say your goodbyes to your Ghost now.”

Tammi writhed and screamed, pulled at the Light, coursing lightning through her wires, but it was so Dark, so cold, smothering her.

The Titan yelled in the Hive tongue, and flung Tammi away from her.

The Hive swarmed. 

Claws grabbed her, and Tammi fought, her voice modulator cracking and catching on her screams.

They dragged her away, deeper into the Hive’s fortress.

***

The Warlock’s screams faded into the distance. 

Cold claws caressed ragged silver hair. “She is weak,” Sunmrak sighed. 

“Very,” replied the Titan. “But pure indeed. Young. Foolish. Promising, and that itself will feed us well.”

Sunmrak carded her claws with the utmost softness through her hair. “You are wise, my love,” she crooned. “Very clever. I am still surprised that you were not one like her, devoted to knowledge.”

She chuckled dryly and turned her face to kiss the Wizard’s palm. “What is knowledge, if not a form of strength? They are one and the same, for us. When we make thought real with our words and blades?”

Sunmrak cupped her face and floated lower. “Why did you bother speaking to her at all?” she asked. “You owe nothing to anyone, yet you told her so much…”

Sunmrak couldn’t see the hungry grin. “Because she knew that I was like her, once. And I wanted to tear the hope from her. Her desperation to flee, to warn the weak ones, will strengthen her, and us by extension.”

“Clever, wretched thing.” Sunmrak leaned in close to press a kiss to her mouth. “My dearest treasure.”

She caressed Sunmrak’s face, eyes soft. “Myrrox would be envious.”

“As she should,” Sunmrak said. 

“When does she return?”

“She is late.”

“Hm.” She rubbed her thumb along Sunmrak’s mandible. “Should I look for her?”

“Perhaps that would be wise…” Sunmrak sighed and released her. “Hurry back to me, and bring our beloved with you.”

“Impatient?”

Sunmrak growled softly. “I grow hungry. The Light of this Guardian has me famished. If she returns soon enough, then our brood may be stronger than ever before.”

She grinned, eyes brightening eagerly. “Then I shall find her and bring her back. She does have a tendency to lose track of time when she is in our world.”

“No ill will,” Sunmrak agreed. “Bring her.”

She stroked the blind Wizard’s face with the most tender of touches. Then she set her pistol to her temple and pulled the trigger. 

Wind howled in her ears as she breathed in deep. She blinked and her vision zeroed in on the little floating metal thing, its shell long since encrusted with Hive, its eye gone white. 

“You’re here,” chirped the Ghost. “What are you doing?”

She got to her feet with a grunt and dusted off her armor. “Looking for Myrrox.”

“Oh, yes!” She bobbed about and whirled around. “This way, this way!”

She kept pace with her Ghost, used to her wobbling path through the air. The fortress was familiar, dusk-hued and crusted, jagged crystals illuminating the meandering pathways. 

It was home. One of two. 

She heard chanting and strode forward without a worry.

In a central pavilion, Acolytes and Knights were knelt in ritual. A circle of runes in green flame surrounded a large Knight standing still. The Acolytes chanted.

She leaned against a pillar to wait.

Only a few more moments passed before the Knight took in a deep breath. Her eyes opened and zeroed in. 

She grinned and waved her fingers.

There was something soft about the Knight’s expression. 

The Acolytes silenced.

Myrrox stepped forward. The Hive scrambled to part for her.

“Ah, my beloved,” Myrrox exclaimed.

“You’re late,” she scolded. She reached out all the same.

“Oops.” She grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“A Guardian came.”

“Oh?”

“Her Light will be drained. We’ll feast well.”

Myrrox laughed, eyes hungry for it. “I cannot wait.”

“Then come home,” she said.

Myrrox nodded. She turned around and held out her hand. With a word, the space between two pillars opposite them in the pavilion swirled over with a portal back to the mortal world. 

The Titan smiled softly at her Ghost. Her fingers cupped her shell gently. “Stay safe, little one,” she murmured.

Her Ghost pressed back against her hands. “Always! You too, you too! Feast well! Grow strong!” She chimed out a cheery giggle and bobbed away. 

Myrrox bowed shallowly to the Titan and held out a clawed hand. “Beloved,” she purred.

The Titan slid her hand into Myrrox’s claws. “Sunmrak will be pleased to reunite us all,” she said. “She grows… famished.”

Myrrox’s eyes sparked with interest.

“Then let us not keep her waiting, Azren Kûl.”

They stepped through the portal together and strode back into their home to the sound of chanting and screaming. 

Sunmrak was waiting. She lifted her head at their presence. “There you are,” she said.

“My deepest apologies, Sunmrak,” Myrrox said, reaching out to take her hand. “Using our tithes to sustain our throne, and I lost track of time again.”

Sunmrak clicked her mandibles, but there wasn’t any true negativity to it. She cupped Myrrox’s jaw with other hand. “Lucky for us we have our Azren.”

Azren smiled coy at her lovers. 

“She says you hunger,” Myrrox purred.

Sunmrak cackled and pulled herself close to the Knight, intimate, a kiss in their own way. “Our children shall storm this world,” she cooed. “None will stand in our way. Together, as none of the others are.”

“Fools, the lot of them,” Azren agreed, sidling into the embrace. Myrrox scooped her up into her arms, and Azren draped herself over the Knight. “Survive together, feed together, grow together. And they think backstabbing and carving each other thin is the key?”

“Look where it got Him,” Sunmrack snickered.

“Why fight?” Azren murmured. “It’s so much better to share. To be equal. The one thing that my people taught me… the strongest together.”

She knew that even trust was too light a word for their bond. They were melded, their souls kept wound together. Even their deaths in their throne would not kill them. They were beyond the bond that the Däl sisters had. Not one of them had even a fear of being struck down by the others. The worry had long since lost them. 

Sunmkrak’s eyes shimmered pale behind the Mark tied around her head as she leaned down to Azren, to accept a tender kiss. “Then let us go and strengthen our bond.”

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
